Loneliness Can Be Cured
by Krissy Izumi
Summary: A Miyako fic...very interesting, I think. I believe it's one of my better ones. It might be cheesy, I don't know. But the very end reveals who it is following her....Don't read ahead, though! And please reveiw!


()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
ooohhh....this is SUCH a nifty fic! Even if I did write it! It's so totally...I don't know. It's a Miyako fic. You don't really find out 'till the end who it is watching her, but I dropped a few hints...dun' worry, no yuri! (ew...) Anywho, enjoy! And no flames. I happen to use flames to torture unsuspecting passers-by who dis Digimon. (which, might I add, I don't own. If I owned Digimon, I'd be a DigiDestined.)  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Loneliness Can be Cured  
by: Krissy Izumi  
  
  
  
Miyako Inoune sat on the edge of the lake where she and her friends were camping in their strange world. She gazed at the twinkling stars that seemed to smile at her from the eerie night sky. As a chilly breeze blew, she found herself wishing that someone was there, holding her, keeping the breeze from cutting into her skin like it was.  
  
Hawkmon was lying peacefully a few feet from her, sound asleep. She smiled to herself, wondering what in the world she would do if she didn't have the adventures, friendships, and turmoil of the DigiWorld. Being a DigiDestined meant so much to her, yet she still felt empty....  
  
She dangled her legs into the water, shoes off, and watched fish swimming and splashing in the lake. The cold wind caught in her purple hair, blowing it around her face like a lavender cloud of beauty. She took her glasses off and closed her eyes, letting the breeze blow over her, shivering from it's lack of warmth.  
  
As though told by an unseen force, she seemed to know that someone was there. Someone...watching her every move. Yet deep down, she still felt calm. She pulled her sweater close around her and listened to the wind howling in its cold path.  
  
She kept her eyes closed, continued shivering, and sat by the lake, waiting. For what she waited for she did not know, but she felt as though when she thought someone was watching her, it was someone important. Glad to be a little out of range of the other DigiDestined, she sung softly to herself. And still she felt watched.  
  
Midway through her song, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. Still she kept her eyes closed tight, unwilling to see who was near her. Her mind told her it was probably Hikari or Iori, someone from her small group of opposing forces. The footsteps moved closer; each second it seemed as though whomever was watching her should be near enough to reveal their identity.  
  
A hand was placed gently on her shoulder. She cringed, feeling a disease of cold in the touch of the one who followed her, but closed her eyes more tightly and waited.  
  
She heard her name spoken. Not a voice she recognized as one of the DigiDestined, nor their Digimon. But she did recognize the voice. Or so, she thought she did...but it seemed too gentle to be who it sounded like.   
  
A sigh, emitted painfully from the throat of the person who was with her. He spoke, more softly than before, saying that he knew she could hear him...and so true; she knew he was there.   
  
Hope among hope raced through her heart. She released the tight lock on her eyes and looked to her right, where he sat beside her. The chilly wind ruffled his navy hair and a sorrowful and somehow embarrassed look was portrayed handsomely in his eyes. The eyes that looked at her from behind the dark glasses.  
  
A gasp caught in her throat. All along she knew in her heart it was he, wished with all her might that it was...for she had admired him from a safe distance, never gaining the courage or bravery to speak to him. He was, after all, a sworn enemy.  
  
But as Miyako sat there, looking through the glasses into the eyes of her strange partner, she felt oddly safe. He smiled crookedly and draped his large, blue cape around her shoulders. Her face flushed pink, and pinker still as he put his arm around her and held her tightly.  
  
She fell asleep in that position, no longer shivering, smelling a strange mixture of cologne and mustiness that added to the ever-staying scent of the DigiWorld.   
  
The next morning, however, it seemed all too good to be anything but a dream. Why would he want to spend time with her?  
  
...Then Hikari asked her what she was doing with the infamous Kaizer's cape. Miyako quickly made up a convincing story, keeping the real, glorious truth to herself.   
  
Loneliness can be cured.  
  



End file.
